warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Himfea
Recent Edits Adept Himfea, First of all, thank you for your recent addition to several articles on the WH40K Wiki. However, with that being said, I am going to have to ask you to cease and desist with the amount of edits your are doing per day. I would also highly suggest that when adding new content to the wiki, would you please limit yourself to ONLY two articles per day. We as moderators have to monitor and go over EVERY SINGLE edit made on this wiki, which can amount to hundreds, in a single day. By creating so many articles per day, you are making a lot of unnecessary work and headaches for those of us who have to go behind your substandard work. From what I've seen thus far, your recently added articles, though appreciated, lack completeness, some spelling errors and especially correct sources. I've had to go behind your recent articles and correct several of the the source page numbers, as they often times listed books that had nothing to do with the article you wrote, or the page numbers were entirely incorrect. In the future, should I encounter any more such articles, I won't even bother editing them, and will instead delete them outright should you continue posting such poor quality pages. I would highly suggest reading over the "Important Links" on the Main Page, including: *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Manual_of_Style#Images Manual of Style] *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Creating_content Warhammer 40K: Creating Content] *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Content Warhammer 40K: Allowable Content] *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Canon Warahammer 40K: Canon] I would suggest starting out small, making minor edits that have to do with spelling errors or grammar. But please DO NOT correct spelling errors when there are none. On several article you corrected the word 'specialty' and replaced it with the word 'speciality'. In this context, 'specialty' was the correct word, as most the content was copied from the source material. Also, keep in mind though we do not discourage editors from using Americanised English, we highly encourage to write in British English, as we try to keep our wiki in line with the original source material from Games Workshop. Please don't make large sweeping changes to articles without first consulting the moderators on the wiki. If you have any questions in regards what is allowable and what isn't, please don't hesitate to consult myself, Shas'o'Kais, Zixes or the Lead Moderator, Montonius. As you show your dedication and competence to the wiki, the Moderators will delegate more and more responsibility. But until then, please refrain from these large sweeping changes. Keep in mind, though we appreciate the efforts of all our editors on the wiki, you have shown thus far, that you have failed to comply with simple directions. If you continue to fail to ignore the established rules of this wiki, the Moderators will be forced to temporarily block your account for a few days. If this behavior continues we will have no choice but to ban your account permanently. Typically, this only occurs as a last resort, as we do not like having to ban any of our contributors, but rules are rules. For your sake, go over the posted links above, read them over carefully, and after you have done so you may continue to contribute to the wiki as long as you comply to the established rules. Thank you for your understanding and your compliance. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator (talk) 21:02, February 17, 2017 (UTC)